


Pieces of Her

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Not to be a braggart but I think it might be just for me.





	Pieces of Her

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I love it…I absolutely love it. I love the taste, texture, smell, and shape of her. I love her smile and the way she laughs when she is in rapture. Most people would never believe the sheer joy of her laugh. It fills my heart and belly with love for her. She is not the stern tower of power that people have seen on CNN. Well, she is, but that is just her day job.

She is also sexy, flirty, and very fun. I love both sides of her, all sides of her…every inch of her. When she is naked, it makes me lose all decorum. Varieties of pajamas from sexy satins to fun flannels fill her closet. Every woman has a clothing weakness and for Nancy McNally its pajamas. I love each and every pair.

I love to take them off, slide open buttons or push up gowns. Sometimes she looks shy, just for a moment, apprehensive. I don’t know where she got the notion but she is not always comfortable with her body. Who would be stupid enough ever to tell this woman that she is not sexy? She does it without even trying…she never has to turn it on like some women I know. It just simmers beneath the surface like molten lava. Dissatisfaction is a word I would never use to describe what I see.

The first night I saw her without her clothes I knew I had to see her every night for the rest of my life. She has the most amazing breasts. Full and womanly, with milk chocolate nipples that I suck until they melt in my mouth. She winces but never complains when I suck too hard or too much. I can't help it…I hunger for her. I love her belly, and her belly button. She complains about her weight sometimes but every ounce is where it belongs. Her hips, her ass, her perfect thighs, and between her perfect thighs.

How easily she is turned on might surprise people. Not to be a braggart but I think it might be just for me. I can tease, kiss, stroke and lick until she is panting with want. Gripping the sheets while moaning my name. The smell of her desire intoxicates me. It tastes like wine and I get drunk from it. My mouth takes as much of it as I can. I will drink until the bottle is empty. She comes a lot; I'm dizzy from it.

Nancy loves to taste herself when I'm done. Actually, I think it’s the taste of her on my lips that drives her crazy. Her hot, sexy pussy all over my mouth. I tell how good it is, how hot it is, and feel her quiver in my arms when I say it. The quivering hasn’t stopped because I am still stroking her clit. Quick, and then slow movements with my thumb and forefinger until she stiffens and crashes. Once, twice, three times…she pulls my hand away. Oh yeah you sexy thing. I'm back to her breasts because it’s too hard to stay away.

All mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. Every piece of her luscious body belongs to me. I'm so hot for her I can hardly control myself…have to let go of some of the tension building inside of me like a bomb. She loves to watch and I can definitely put on a show. We both get excited and I climax crying out the only name that my desire knows. I collapse against her in exhaustion. Loving her takes much energy and skill. I am quite proud of being able to please her. Her appreciative kisses are soft before turning deep and passionate.

A bit of tussling on the bed brings out that sexy laugh. I run my fingers through her curls as we cuddle close. The feeling of my body against hers makes me moan. Torso to torso, nipples pressed together, creates a delicious tension. Tension turns to friction and then to heat. I can smell the heat of our skin. I open my mouth to say a million things but there are no words right now. 

I want to tell her that I love her, firstly, always. I want to tell her that she turns me on, makes me melt, drives me bananas…any of the other clichés my mind cannot think of. My mind is mush from the utter pleasure. I love that; the inability to collect and express thought that can only come from intense lovemaking. Mmm, damn that’s nice. Now I get to hold her in my arms and inhale the scent of that perfect brown skin. What a lovely way to spend an evening.

***


End file.
